Manipulations of a Dangerous Mind
by uniquely me1
Summary: Snape and Amira have been corresponding for by letter for two years. There's is a truly deep love. But when Amira comes to Hogwarts in her seventh year, changes happen, and people come into their lives that may lead to ultimate destruction.


Manipulations of a Dangerous Mind Chpt. One Pens  
  
Disclaimer: All of the following characters (with the exception of Amira) are not mine; they belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I can only hope to one day be as creative as her and come up with an amazing, wonderfully, beautiful world like she has created. But until then, thank God for Fan fictions!  
  
Victoria  
  
***********************************************************************  
It was the first day of school at Hogwarts. The first years had been sorted and dessert had just appeared on the tables. Harry had told of his summer quickly and dryly, leaving out the violent parts for later, Ron was extremely excited about the trip he and his dad had taken to a muggle amusement park, and Hermione was attempting to tell them about her visit to a historical muggle castle where they once had hung people accused of doing magic.  
  
"Why do I even bother talking to you two about what I enjoy? Honestly." Hermione complained. "Any time I start talking to you about books or interesting things I did over the summer, you completely ignore me. It's a wonder I even bother at all."  
  
"But we still love ya 'mione." Ron said in an exaggerated hurt tone. He gave his girl friend a polite kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I know," she said blushing. "But..."  
  
"Miss Granger." Came McGonagall's stern voice. The three seventh years looked up slowly, hoping beyond hope that they weren't already in trouble on the first day of school. "May I see you a moment."  
  
"Of course professor." Hermione said reluctantly. She stood up quickly, not wanting to look too worried. The new Head Girl wanted to present herself in the most respectable way. Once standing Hermione straightened her shoulders and shook her head to move her hair behind her head. The two walked out of the great hall side by side. They walked in silence, Hermione extremely curious as to what was going on. Until Professor McGonnagal opened a door. Inside was a very tall, very pretty young lady. She looked about to be a year, maybe not so much, older than herself. The girl had long blond hair with a warm smile to greet Hermione.  
  
"This is Amira. Amira, Hermione, Hermione, Amira." Amira smiled and shook Hermione's hand. "Amira is from, America. She will be attending classes with you and your peers in Gryfindor. I hope you will show her around Miss Granger. I have a very strong feeling that you two will get along perfectly." Professor McGonnagal grinned slyly and showed the two girls out and they began heading for the Great Hall.  
  
"So, why here, why Hogwarts." Hermione asked Amira "Tell me your life's story"  
  
"Well," Amira began. "I was born Alexandria Amira Bennet. I HATE my first name; please don't mention it to anyone. Anyway, I grew up in a wizarding family in America and went to the school there. When I turned eleven my parents wanted me to come here, but because of a few problems, I'm not even sure what they were, I had to go to Ipsons. It was okay, but I surpassed everyone there after my second year. I had perfect marks in all my classes. The head master was an ass; he wouldn't let my parents send me to Hogwarts if I'da paid him a million gold galleons. BUT, last year we got a new headmaster, my potions teacher. He called me in his office one day and told me he would speak with Dumbledore personally and that, if all went well, I would be finishing my education here, at Hogwarts. I was SO excited. So, here I am. It was a bit last minute, I only got my letter two days ago!"  
  
"Wow!" Hermione was impressed. Although Ipsons wasn't the highest thought of wizarding school, it wasn't known to be all cake and ice cream either. She was beginning to understand why Prof.. McGonnagal had introduced them.  
  
They reached the Gryfindor Common room (the great hall had been found all ready empty) and Hermione made the introductions. Harry was quite intrigued by the blonde babe that had just walked into his life. The whole time she was standing in front of him he could barely make a coherent word, let alone a complete thought. He stared into her emerald green eyes, looking away quickly when she noticed him. Her figure called his attention too. She seemed to be proportioned perfectly, all the right curves in all the right places.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Amira," Ron said grandly, "where everyone's welcome! We currently have: 305 humans, ghosts-seem to increase daily, who cares how many elves" he glanced at Hermione, "3 demons, and one perfectly evil Satan!" He finished with a smile.  
  
"What?" Amira laughed at Ron. Humorously confused at the statistics.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "there are three demons, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Satan is none other than Professor Snape."  
  
"Severus Snape the Snake." Said Harry.  
  
"Severus..." Amira said slowly, "that's my.... Oh never mind. Any way, no way in Hades can any one be worse than my history of magic teacher. Professor Simons Thompson. EVERYONE hated him, even the people in his house. He would give people a detention for getting an answer wrong on a test. It was awful! And if he didn't like you, and those he did like were few and far between, you could expect to be cleaning the bathrooms nightly. It's a wonder they were ever dirty, I think he used a charm on 'em or somethin'. He was the devil himself come to earth, I swear it!"  
  
"You probably didn't have to do much scrubbing Miss perfect marks." Hermione said teasingly. "Honestly, I probably wouldn't have either, but still, the thought of missing a question is enough punishment for me." She said with utmost sincerity. Amira nodded her head.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the two. They could tell from the two girls conversation that Hermione would have no more problems with people not listening to her 'interesting' stories anymore.  
  
"Well I don't care if he hung you by your arms for an hour for smiling, SAPE IS WORSE!" Ron insisted. "No one could beat him in an evil contest, he would win, hands down."  
  
Harry and Ron began telling of Snape horror stories with Hermione chirping in every once in a while, being her usual self and not wanting to rag on a teacher. Amira stood by what she believed and never batted an eye. She took Snape as a challenge. She figured she was going to have some fun.  
  
As conversation dwindled to a stand still, Hermione offered to show Amira her room. There had been an extra bed since Hermione had become Head Girl and had her own room. The girls separated and went off to bed and soon most of them were asleep.  
  
Amira reached into her trunk and pulled out an old letter. It read:  
  
My Dearest Amira  
  
I am at a loss for words. Hearing that you will be coming to England again has been the highlight of my day, I am speechless. My love for you grows ever stronger with each letter.  
  
You must tell me when you will be getting here so I can come and get you. I don't like surprises, although a surprise from you is a surprise worth getting. But when I do see you, I know exactly what we will do. I will take you in my arms again and never let you go. I can smell the sweet scent of your golden hair, the feel of your rose petal lips. I'll kiss you forever, and only let you come up for air. When we are alone I will have you once again all to myself. I can still remember our bodies lying together as one; my breath was your breath, my heart, and your heart, beating as one. I most certainly hope you are alone when I see you once again, because when I do, I know I won't be able to go for more than a minute with out holding you in my arms and ravishing your gorgeous body. I don't think I can last another week without seeing you, I have gone too long without you in my arms, I want you, I need you, and I love you. Forever.  
  
Your love, Severus  
  
Amira read and re-read her letter from her beloved Severus. She wondered when she would get to see him again. The last time that had been together he had vowed to her that the next time she was in England, anywhere in England, he would be by her side within a week. Yet she knew this time it couldn't be that soon. But they had gone on that long, two weeks wouldn't kill them.  
  
Amira pulled a piece of parchment and her quill out of her chest and began to scratch a letter to Severus.  
  
My Love,  
  
I have arrived, in England and I love it. I am just sorry I could not see you when I came. I will find a way to see you. I will be going to Hogsmeade in two weeks, I look forward to seeing you there my darling. My blood boils at the thought of being held by you once again. I have to make this sadly short because I am falling asleep (dreaming of you). I hope to hear from you soon my love.  
  
Forever yours, Amira  
  
As Amira fell asleep she dreamed of the next time she would see her love, two weeks, so close.  
  
But.... He was closer than she knew....................  
Snape sat in his office the next morning with a headache. Headaches made him even more evil to his students. He loved it, not the head ache part, but seeing their faces widen in terror when he looked into their cauldrons, searching, usually not very hard, for something wrong. His first class of the day was double second years. Although not quite as chewy as first years, not as tough as the seventh years he would have to put up with this year. But wait, seventh years, this would be the last year he would have to put up with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Thank GOD! He thought to himself. Just one more year and I never have to deal with them again, well, at least in a protected environment. He added slyly to himself. He grinned at that.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Severus, there was a letter for you this morning at breakfast, but you weren't there to receive it so Dumbledore had me bring it to you." Filch looked in a horrid mood. The beginning of the year was never fun for the caretaker, and he hated being a delivery boy. Before Snape could say anything the door had been slammed shut, which was just fine for Snape, he wouldn't have thanked him anyway, Or would I, he thought as he recognized the handwriting. He read his loves words and took them in one at a time. Two weeks, he thought, I've been two years, I can go two weeks. Ugh, no I can't! He thought. I need to see her.  
  
He began searching for the picture she had given him some time back. He found it in his desk drawer and smiled back at the beauty he saw before him. Oh the horror if anyone knew he had a lover. Oh well, that's why she's a secret lover. He looked at his watch and determined that he had only a few minutes left to write to his love.  
  
Dearest Amira,  
  
I only have a few minutes so I must make this brief. I will see you in two weeks, we can meet at the three broomsticks. I love you,  
  
Severus P.S. I really wish I could see you sooner.  
  
But Snape didn't know to be careful what you wish for...  
  
***********  
  
The next morning Hermione and Amira had made it to potions early, leaving a few minutes for Ron and Harry continued to fill Amira's head with Snape horror stories. Amira remained steadfast in her view of the matter. Yea, she thought to herself. The class filled up and everyone took their seats. Amira continued talking to Hermione, not noticing Professor Snape walk in and slam the door. "I see we have a new student," He said with venom in his voice. "From America" With even more venom. Yet she paid no attention. Amira continued talking to Hermione, who wasn't listening, she knew better, and ignoring Snape completely. "MISS BENNET!" Snape Barked, "I don't know how they do things in that filthy place you call home, but here we respect our teachers." Everyone except Amira sank back in their seats at this venomous outburst. They may be tough, but they're not stupid.  
  
Amira slowly turned her head, rolling her eyes, to the direction of Snape. She didn't look at him at first saying, "filthy, you're one to talk about filthy, look at this place" she said glancing around the room.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Well, Alexandria Bennet, you seem to be a perfect example of America, perfectly filthy, you fit right in down here in the dungeons with those hideous features of yours."  
  
"You're off to a great start." Ron whispered from behind her.  
  
Amira snickered and looked Snape full on and gasped. He began to make another comment but he had just looked at her at the exact time she did. "A...a.... am." He stuttered. They stared at each other for only a minute, but what seemed for eternity. Snape peered into her deep emerald eyes and saw the surprise that he felt. His love, his lover, his woman, was here at Hogwarts, sitting in front of him, and he couldn't have her, worse still he had just insulted her to no end. He wanted to disappear.  
  
Amira was having almost the same exact reaction. His deep brown eyes seemed to stare into her soul, she could tell he didn't mean what he had said, it was just the front that she knew he put up for all to see, but still. She could see the love in his eyes, deep down, it was there. Shivers ran down her spine at seeing her lover. She wanted him, right now, even in front of all these people.  
  
"Professor," Hermione broke the silence. "Can we turn in our summer assignment now?" Hermione asked reluctantly. She kept looking back and forth between the two, no one else seemed to have noticed it, but she had. "Of course Granger, bring them up here to my desk." The class stood up and placed their papers on Snape's desk. Amira slowly stood up and placed hers last on the top of the stack, never breaking eye contact with Snape.  
  
"Surprised you did it Bennet, Americans are known for skirting around their responsibilities." Malfoy remarked. He turned to address Crabbe and Goyle, "it's a shame that good, pure blood has to be wasted on a revolting Am...."  
  
"MALFOY!" Snape yelled, "kindly watch your mouth. I want no words coming form any body for the rest of the class." He ordered evilly. Snape leered at the class. An eerie silence swept the room as the tension between the two lovers built and many could feel the tension, though none knew why. Amira almost thought she saw a hint of apology suddenly in Severus, no, Professor Snape's, eyes. But it was gone before she had time to recognize it fully and she was the first to break eye contact. She looked down at the table in front of her, wanting, yet at the same time not, to look back up to see his expression, if he had stopped looking at her. She never did.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N Thank you to all who have read. Please review, more WILL be on the way ASAP! AND! I know that the letters seem a bit out of character for Snape, BUT, I am a firm believer that everyone has a romantic side, and the darkest of people usually have the most romantic souls. 


End file.
